Brock The Doom Lord
by FanfictionNerdLikesFanfiction
Summary: When Master Frown gets fired from being a doom Lord Brock takes his place making Master Frown Jealous. However, Unikitty and Puppycorn step in to try and help him get a new job. But will it work well? Maybe.
1. Fired

It was a normal day in Frowntown. Everyone was their usual selves. However, Today Master Frown was the saddest.

The doom Lord had waited outside of the doom lord meeting place where Master Doom wanted to talk to him in private.

He knew that it wasn't anything good. He knew it would be something bad.

"Master Frown." Master Doom spoke his name.

"You may come in."

Master Frown walked in the doom Lord meeting place where Master Doom looked down at him glaring.

"Master Frown, would you like to explain yourself?" Master Doom asked.

"Huh?" Master Frown was obviously confused.

"Dont play dumb frown." The doom Lord screamed so loud that it was possible all of Frowntown heard her. Maybe even in the Unikingdom.

Master Doom then grabbed pictures from a file and Master Frown looked shocked when he saw them.

One of the pictures was him messing with the gang on Beach Day. Another picture was him barging in the castle in Too Many Unikittys.

"Would you like to explain?" Master Doom asked.

"On this day." She pointed to the Beach Day picture. "You were supposed to be with Master Papercut going around Frowntown giving everyone paper cuts." Master Doom said.

"Why were you in the kingdom?" She asked.

"I-" Master Frown couldn't finish before Master Doom slammed he hands down on the desk.

"You probably can't even explain for the second picture or any other of these pictures huh?" Master Doom screamed at him.

"Just give me a second chance!" Master Frown said.

"You had too many chances!" Master Doom yelled.

"You're fired!!!!!" Master Doom screamed.

The words echoed in Master Frown's head for a moment.

"You don't really mean that do you?" Said Master Frown.

"I do. Get out. Pack your stuff. Get out of my sight and don't you see even step on this property." Master Doom said before throwing him out.

Master Frown walked back to the apartment unsure of what Brock would think about this. He thought that Brock would probably try to comfort but it wouldn't get his job back.

But when Master Frown entered the apartment...Brock wasn't there at all. He actually came in after them wearing a cloak similar to Master Frowns.

"This is awkward..." Spoke Brock as the two looked as each other but Master Frown looked angry.


	2. How To Find A Job For Dummies

Master Frown sat in his room, upset. He couldn't believe that Brock took his job! The one thing he loved(other then Unikitty and her friend miserable.). He was angry at Master Doom. He was angry at Brock. He was angry at everything.

"Dude?" Brock's voice had filled the quiet apartment.

"Im going out..." He said. Then Master Frown heard him close the front door meaning he left.

Master Frown could tell that he was going to do Doom Lord stuff because of the tone of voice he was using. He sighed in annoyance.

He decided to use his laptop. It was a gift he got for himself.

He decided to go on FrownCord but no was online in the server he was in. He sighed before closing his laptop.

His phone then buzzed surprising him. What wasn't so surprising was who it was.

It was a text from Unikitty it read:

"_Hey, Master Frown! I heard you lost your job. Sorry to hear that." _

_"But don't worry me and Puppycorn are gonna help you find a new one! We're over there soon!"_

Master Frown rolled his eyes. He didn't want them to come over. All he wanted was to be left alone.

**_Ring!_**

The doorbell had made a sound. Annoyed, Master Frown got up to answer it.

"Hi, Master Frown!" Greeted Unikitty.

"We're here as we promised." Unikitty said.

"Go away! I want to be left alone. Who even told you I lost my job?" Master Frown asked.

"Brock did!" Puppycorn smiled.

Master Frown sighed.

"Let's go! Your gonna miss you first interview!" Unikitty said she and Puppycorn pulled him out the apartment into Unikitty's cloud car.

They drove back to the Unikingdom where they arrived a booth.

"This is lost and found booth! It's for the citizens who lost something." Unikitty said.

"We'll be sitting at that bench." Unikitty said.

"Good Luck!" She cheered as she and Puppycorn when over to a nearby bench.

It wasn't along before Feebee came up to the booth.

"Hi, there! I lost my wallet. I was wondering if it was here." Feebee said.

Master Frown had gotten a wallet that had Feebee's ID in it.

**Get ready for a SpongeBob reference**

"Is this yours?" Master Frown.

Feebee looked at the wallet.

"Not mine." She sighed.

"Yes, it is." Master Frown said but in a more angry voice.

"Nope."

"This is what you look like, correct?" Master Frown asked showing the ID with a picture of Feebee.

"Yes."

"And your name is 'Feebee', correct?" He asked.

"Yep again." Feebe told him.

"_**Then this is your wallet!**" _Master Frown yelled.

"No need to yell! Rude service!" Feebee yelled before leaving.

Uni kitty and Puppycorn had walked over.

"Okay so maybe this job isn't the ride one for you." Unikitty said.

"Well, you don't say." Master Frown said sarcastically.

"I know maybe you can help Rich-"

"Nope. Never gonna happen." Said Richard from the castle who said it through an open window.

"Maybe you can help Dr. Fox!" Unikitty said.

"She always says how she needs assistance and she says she'll pay them too." Unikitty explained.

"I'll think about it but for now I'm tired. I'm going home." Said Master Frown leaving before Either of the royal siblings could object.


End file.
